Rebuilding the Burnt Bridge
by Amanda17
Summary: Two years after the fateful fall of the chandelier, the Opera Populaire is to be reopened with a spectacular opera. Will one of the new Chorus girls capture the Angel of Musics shattered heart? Will he capture hers? EOW
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of it's characters. They belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leoreux. Any characters that are not from the book/broadway show/movie, belon to me unless otherwise stated.

**Summary** - Two years after the fateful fall of the chandelier, the Opera Populaire is to be reopened with a spectacular opera. Will one of the new Chorus girls capture the Angel of Musics shattered heart? Will he capture hers? EOW

**Authors Notes - **Just an idea that popped into my head a few weeks ago and have finally managed to start writing it. This is my first POTO fic so please be gentle :) Let me know if it's worth continuing :) And I'd love to e.mail someone so I can bounce some ideas off them so if anyone wants to, just send me a mail :) Also the title might change later, if anyone has a better idea for a title, please let me know. Thanks. Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Madame Giry sighed softly as she watched yet another girl audition for a place within the chorus. It had been 2 years since the Opera Populaire had last closed it doors after that fateful night no one could possibly forget. Many chorus girls had been forced to move on, in an attempt to find work and continue their careers.

Now many were needed to replace them for the upcoming opening of the Opera House and it seemed as though anybody was attempting to try out, perhaps in the hope to see the mysterious "Phantom."

She hid a small smile. Many believed Erik to be dead, either by his own hand or killed by one of the mob, as several had claimed to have killed the beast, but no one had proof. No one quite dared to go down within the labyrinth. If anyone had, they'd have seen him, playing the organ, composing beautiful pieces of music or painting.

He had disappeared for a few months and she had feared he was dead, that the rumours were indeed true. Then one day, he simply returned. Madame Giry was not sure where he had gone, he had never given any explanation and she had never asked.

She had just about given up hope that he was alive when he had simply left a red rose on the door step of her temporary quarters in town one evening and she had known instantly. He was alive!

She had sought him out after several weeks of waiting for him to come to her. However, realising she should have known better, she went to the one place she knew he would return. She had been worried about him, terrified she would find a shell of a man remaining. However as she decended into the darkness, she heard music drift across the water and she smiled.

He would be alright. Erik was nothing, if not a survivor.

Christine had gone on to marry Raoul and according to the newspapers, they were expecting their first child. They had moved to a chateu on the outskirts of France. She had sent many letters, espressing her sadness over the events. She had returned once to the Paris, to see them. She had admitted to them privately that she had loved the Phantom, he would always be her Angel of Music but her love had been that of a pupil to a teacher. She had never meant to hurt him and she had cried when Madame Giry had indicated to her that Erik was dead. She had needed to move on and it was better for her to beleive he was dead.

She had only stayed for a week before she had departed back home. Letters had slowly become scarce and there had not been a letter for several months. She had moved on and was happy. She deserved that, as did Erik.

Her attention brought back to the girl on the stage, Madama Giry shook her head. This girl would simply not do, she danced like an elephant and sung like a wailing cat. 'Thank you Mademoiselle,' Giry stood to dismiss her.

The girl, obviously disappointed, slunked off the stage. Madame Giry looked down at her list. She had been the last one and only one other girl had not turned up. However they still needed another dancer.

Just then, there was a crash at the back of the auditorium and Madame Giry turned and saw a young lady dashing inside, hand in hand with a man. She couldn't quite make out the pair in the darkness of the theatre and it was only when the pair drew near that she could see them..

This young woman, who could be no more then in her early twenties, was a striking beauty. Deep red hair pulled into a severe bun,it did little to detract from her pale skin, with just a hint of a tan, large green eyes behind long dark lashes. She wasn't tall, perhaps 5ft2? The simple pale green dress she wore, did little to detract from her slender body. Obviously this was Charlotte Durand, the dancer who hadn't made an appearance earlier.

She glanced to the young womans companion and saw he was just a young boy, perhaps just into his teenage years. He was slightly on the plump side, his light brown suit and white shirt clung to him. Light brown hair hung over the smooth pale skin on his forehead. He had a cute button nose and wide green eyes that looked around before he settled his gaze on her. He had a beautiful face, especially when his heavenly features broke out in a smile just for her. She instantly knew he was disabled, mentally obviously.

'I'm sorry Madame,' Charlotte apologised profusely. 'I'am late and while I know there is no excuse but if you would allow me to explain,'

Madame Giry looked at her, seeing she was obviously distressed and nodded, allowing her to continue. She did not tolerate lateless very well but would allow the child a chance to explain.

'My brother, Joshua and I are staying at a local boarding house and one of the others left the front door open and my brother wandered outside.' she looked genuinly distressed. 'I have only found him but ten minutes ago,' she said softly. 'I realise there is no excuse to be late and if you would not allow me to audition, I understand,'

Madame Giry looked at her for a moment before she looked down at the boy and then smiled. 'Did you try to run away?' she asked him with a genuine smile.

'He has very little speech Madame,' the girl explained. 'He has Down Syndrome,'

Giry nodded, holding a hand out to the young boy and he shook her hand with a childish smile. She looked up at Charlotte. 'You may audition,' she nodded. 'If you wish to change and warm up, I shall keep an eye on your brother,' She had instantly warmed to the little boy.

The girl looked disbelieving at first and then smiled. 'Thank you very much Madame, I shall not be long,' she said, taking her bag in the direction Giry had indicated.

The boy looked up at Madame Giry who patted one of the red velvet chairs and he sat down silently, obviously a little unsure.

'It's alright child,' Madame Giry smiled.

The boy seemed to understand, for he sent her a big smile and touched her hand gently. It was clear to her that mentally he was still but a small baby. However she already found him to be quite endearing. Most children and adults alike who were disabled were placed into cold instituitions and never allowed outside. She thought it to be so incredibly cruel and heartless, especially as she had come to know Erik through the years. No innocent deserved to be locked up, especially not for a deformity beyond their control.

'I'am ready Madame,' Charlotte returned to the stage, now wearing a simple pink ballet skirt and shirt. Her hair had remained in the bun but a few strands had now come loose.

'Very well,' Giry nodded, turning from Joshua and looked up at the stage. 'If you would please commence with a short dance routine,' She had been quite impressed with this young womans dance history. She had performed in London and Italy but she had not worked steadily for well over 12 months, a fact not unoticed by Madame Giry.

She gave one of the muscians several sheets of music for him to play from Swan Lake and he started playing and a few seconds later Charlotte begun to dance. Her movements were graceful, professional, skilled. She moved with the grace of a swan and Madame Giry nodded in approval. She was a very skilled dancer, that was clear.

She looked over to Joshua who sat beside her, watching his sister with a smile that warmed her heart. It was clear he loved his sister and obviously, he loved music, the way he clapped softly.

Once the piece was over, Charlotte stopped and stood there, waiting for further instructions.

Madade Giry smiled. 'Very well,' she nodded her approval. She was almost certain she would hire this girl, although she needed to find out one more thing. 'Did you also bring along a song to sing?'

'Yes Madame,' she nodded, moving to the side of the stage. 'I have brought the music to a song of an older Opera, Hannibal,' she explained. 'It is called "Think Of Me",'

Madame Giry was sure she froze for just a moment although Charlotte could not see from so far away.

The pause however did not go un noticed. 'Shall it be alright to sing? I realise that song is not for the chorus but it shows my voice range,'

'It is fine child,' Madame Giry told her. 'Please, continue,'

Charlotte gave the sheet music to the piano player who took it from her wordlessley and began to play. Charlotte waiting for a few bars before she started to sing softly.

_'Think Of Me_

_Think of my fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember Me_

_Once in awhile_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..._

Erik awoke in the darkness suddenly, not quite sure what had awoken him. He lay there in the dark for a few moments, before he realised soft sounds floating down to him from above.

He instantly recogonised the song and felt as though something had slapped him. Were the demons simply tormenting him? Were they not content to only hurt him in his dreams anymore? He somehow managed to push away thoughts of Christine during the day, losing himself in his music. But his dreams often contained her face.

He listened, realising after a few moments that it was not Christine that was singing the song. It was another, a voice he did not know. He remembered Madame Giry telling him that she was auditioning new chorus girls.

The voice sounded beautiful, if slightly out of practice. The way she was holding the notes, it was clear she had natural talent and had been trained.

Erik didn't realise he had risen from his bed until he heard the water lapping close to his feet and stopped. Where was he going? To see this mysterious singer? And then what? Offer to train her? What if perhaps he found her beautiful? Charming? What if he came to love her? What if she was repulsed by him and ran off with some pretty boy Viscomte and left him alone in his darkness?

No he could never allow himself to be hurt in such a fashion again. He could not allow another to have such control over him. He turned with a sigh. He was awake now and he would continue his musical compostion he had been working on the previous night, hopefully to drown out the sounds of the beautiful voice which came from above.

Charlotte hit the final High C note close to perfection and then she stood and waited. She knew her singing had not been perfect, she had not sung for a long time now.

'You did very well my dear,' Madame Giry told her gently. 'Come down here,'

Charlotte made her way backstage and down the stairs to the auditorium, before she moved to where Madame Giry was now standing. 'I'm very impressed and would like to hire you for the chorus,' Giry told her gently.

'You would?' Charlotte felt tears well.

'Yes my dear,' Madame Giry nodded. She could see the young girls tears.

'Oh Madame Giry, thank you so much,' she said softly.

'No need to thank me, my dear, I can see your talent and you will be an asset to the ballet company,' she smiled. 'Now as far as accomodation is concerned, we have rooms available here,'

'What about my brother?' Charlotte asked softly. 'I realise it would be inappropriate for a boy to stay in the female quarters but he needs constant supervision.' She couldn't and wouldn't forget her responsibilties to her brother.

'I shall find something for you dear,' Madame Giry told her gently. 'There is a room, a single room with another beside it, perhaps that will be appropriate for you,'

'Oh thank you Madame Giry,' Charlotte resisted the urge to throw her arms around the older woman. No one had ever been so kind.

'You're more then welcome my dear,' Giry smiled, touching the young girls arm. 'More then welcome,'

**Wow, you actually read the whole thing :P Would love to read some feedback. Thank you. Also I apologise for the formatting of the song, have spent 2 minutes trying to fix it. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Notes - **Thank you to my two reviewers! I love knowing someone is reading my work :)

PhantomsHeart - No this is my first Phantom fic :) Thanks for reading

southerncrossgirl - Thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed and hope you enjoy the next chapter

**Chapter Two**

Charlotte returned to the Opera House the following morning, somehow carrying all their bags, along with Joshua who happily followed his sister. She paused at the entrance, looking up at the grand building. Their new home.

She had a good feeling about this. A new start was what she and her brother needed. She knew she could provide a happy and stable environment for Joshua. And her job as a chorus girl may lead to bigger and better things for her as well.

Madame Giry was willng to give her a chance and she would be forever grateful to the older woman. And she seemed to even like her younger brother and sadly very few people felt that way. She was well aware of the stares Joshua was getting from the people around them and she wanted to scream. Why did people treat him so different? If only they saw beyond his disability...

'Chaaar...' Joshua said softly. He had slightly slurred speech and only knew a few words, which he spoke rarely. 'Hommmee,'

'Yes Angel,' she smiled down at her brother, he was slightly shorter then she was. 'Our new home,'

Joshua broke into a grin and gave her an awkward hug around the bags she held.

'Come on,' she smiled, giving him a hug back before they headed up the stairs and into the foyer where Madame Giry was waiting for her. 'Ah my dear, you are here,' she smiled. 'Good morning Joshua,' she greeted the boy.

He simply nodded to her but smiled.

'I have your rooms ready,' she told her. 'They are a little more isolated from the other girls, they are old storage rooms but will suit you and Joshua I hope,'

'I'm sure they will be fine Madmae Giry,' Charotte told her. 'You are being more then kind to even let us live here under the circimstances,' Over the past two years she had gotten used to being treated different because of her brother and the ballet mistresses kindness had touched her.

'Not at all my dear,' she led them down a long corridor and finally they paused in front of a door, Madame Giry unlocked it and led the way inside.

Charlotte look around and smiled. The room was much bigger then she had been expecting, although since it had been an old storage room, she shouldn't have been surprised. The two lamps in the room were bright enough to throw the darkness from every corner of the room. The walls were a painted a warm brown. There was a small bed in the corner of the far wall, some linen folder on the end. There was a small bedside table beside it. A dresser was ajacent to it, beside a cupboard which was the same brown as the walls. Beside it was a door, which was closed. On the far end of the room there was a mirror which went from floor to ceiling, making the room appear even larger.

'It's lovely,' Charlotte said softly. She immediantly liked this place.

'Joshuas room is through there,' Madame Giry opened the door bedside the cupboard. 'It is a little smaller but has the same furniture,' she said. 'There is a common bathroom back the way we came, beside the dorms,'

'Oh Madame Giry, thank you again,' she looked at the older woman.

'No need to thank me,' she smiled. 'I shall allow you time to settle in,' she said. 'Lunch shall be served at 1pm and afterwards, we shall have a rehersal and you can meet the other girls,'

Charlotte nodded. 'I shall be there,' she said as Madame Giry left, closing the door behind her.

'Oh Joshua,' Charlotte hugged her brother tightly and he hugged her back. She was so excited. This was just what they needed.

Erik wrote down some notes before he turned back to the organ. He had not slept much the previous evening and had spent most of it writing his music.

With a soft sigh, he stood, his stomachs unhappy growl alerting him to the fact he had not eaten for awhile. He ate because his body demanded it, food itself held very little interest to him.

Cutting a thick chunk of bread off the loaf, he smeared some butter on it and added some cheese before he returned to the organ and sat on the stool. He looked out at the dark water as he ate silently.

The voice from the previous day still haunted him, although he tried to push away any thoughts of the divine voice which had floated down to him. Whoever she had been, she would just be another ballet rat, another pretty face he was sure. She held no real interest to him, he was busy writing another opera.

He still had the music to his opera "Don Juan Triumphant" He had kept several copies of his work and given only one copy to those brainless men who ran his theatre. However he had never even looked at the music again, he didn't wish to stir the memories. Those magial few moments on stage where he could have believed Christine would choose him...

He shook his head, finishing off the bread and turned back to his music.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Charlotte entered the meal room, Joshua holding her hand and hiding behind her. Many of the ballerinas were already there, some sitting down, others standing and talking. They all looked up as she entered, looking her up and down. She was one of the new dancers and therefore she had expected this treatment.

Then they looked behind her and saw her brother and they all gasped softly, instantly realising he wasn't like "them". She said nothing for a moment, simply moving over to two vacant seats. Her brother sat down before Charlotte greeted the other girls. 'Hello, my name is Charotte Durand, I just arrived today,' she nodded to them. 'This is my brother Joshua,'

Joshua looked up, hearing his name and grinned. He loved attention.

There was a general mutter around the room of greeting before they all turned back to their cliches, leaving Charlotte and Joshua by themselves.

She sighed softly and sat down, happy to keep her brother as company when she hard a voice behind her say hello. She turned and saw a young woman, younger then Charlotte was. At 23, she often felt old among ballet dancers who were often 16 or 17. This girl had a slight build and a blonde bob haircut.

'Hello,' Charlotte smiled at her.

'I'm Meg. Meg Giry,' she smiled at her. "Welcome to the Opera Populaire. Don't worry about the other girls, they don't like anyone except themselves,' she giggled.

Charlotte laughed. 'Not unlike alot of performers,' she said. 'Giry? Are you related to...'

'Yes, she is my mother,' Meg sat beside her. 'Which means she expects twice as much from me, in half the time,' she smiled. 'This is your brother? My mother spoke of him last night,' she shook the boys hand. 'Welcome Joshua,'

He shook her hand and grinned at her.

Charlotte smiled. 'Yes, I have been caring for him for a little over 2 years,' she told Meg. giving Joshua a smile.

Meg nodded. She wanted to ask more but her curiosity had often caused her more problems then the answers were worth. 'I'm sure you shall like it here,' she smiled. 'Don't worry about the other girls, I shall be your friend if you would like,'

'I would like that very much,' Charlotte smiled at Meg. She seemed quite nice and she would like to make friends here, especially if they accepted her brother. That was very important to her.

Meg nodded as the cook rang the bell to indicate lunch was ready and everyone stood to collect their meals.

After lunch Charlotte headed back to her room to change int her rehersal clothes. 'Now Joshua, you have to stay here,' Charlotte told him gently. She had given him some paper to draw on. 'I shall be back in a few hours,' she told him gently. 'Can you do that for me?' she asked him.

Joshua nodded but sent her a mischevious grin.

'I hope so,' she gave him a hug and kiss on top of the head before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Erik made his way up from his underground lair in the hope to take some scraps from the kitchen. He had very little food left and was in no mood to travel into town. He never stole, he would leave some money in place of the scraps.

He moved down the dark walkways, arriving at the mirror he still used. Most of the others had been boarded up but this was a old storage room, where he had gotten his swan bed from and no one had discovered this mirror entrance. It was the easiest entrance he had to the kitchen.

Erik approached the mirror and paused when he saw someone sitting on the floor. He frowned, holding his breath for a moment. The person wasn't facing him and Erik thought it was a boy, judging by the hair. The room had been converted into a bedroom,a bed in the corner and cupboard to the side.

Who was living here? He couldn't risk using this now, he had no idea who the boy was. He backed away from the mirror and disappeared down the hallways. He would use another entrance into the opera house.

Erik took some bread, cheese and some salad. He also took a 1/2 a bottle of red wine which had been thrown away. Why would they waste so much?

Shaking his head, he tossed down down coins before he placed the food into his sack, holding the bottle in his other hand, and headed back to the trapdoor he had come from. However he paused, hearing some music from the auditorium. Remembering the company was to have a rehersal today, he changed his course of direction and came to pause in Box 5. Perhaps he could make some notes, pass them on to Madame Giry.

The shadows swallowed him, making him almost invisible, however he could see the stage from here.

He watched as Madame Giry hurried the dancing girls into their lines. He shook his head slightly. The ballet dancers, they seemed to have no real discipline. They'd giggle and gossip like school girls. They never took their performance seriously.

His eyes scanned the stage, spotting a young girl who stood outside the circle of girls slightly. He could tell she was concentrating fiercely, barely looking at the group around her. She was busy stretching her legs, leaning against a practice bar for support. Her leotard did little to hide her lithe figure. Her hair was pulled into a bun, a hair style which seemed far too severe for the delicateness of her body. He hadn't seen her before. Obviously one of the new chorus girls.

He found himself staring and pulled his eyes away from her, concentrating on the other girls, mentally noting their mistakes. However soon he found himself once against staring at the petite girl who was learning the new dance. She made some mistakes but corrected herself each time gracefully.

Did the angelic voice which had floated down to him the previous day belong to this girl? He noted there were 3 news faces he didn't recogonise but she was the only one who seemed to call to him.

With a shake of his head, he turned to leave. He didn't have time to watch the rehersal, he needed to get back to his music.

He didn't notice Joshua standing down the hall, he had come out to look around after getting bored in the bedroom. The young boy watched silently as the masked man disappeared down the hall quickly before he himself returned to his bedroom.

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors Notes - Sorry this has taken awhile, RL has been hectic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

Charlotte stayed behind long after the rest of the other girls had left. She needed the extra practice. She needed to learn the steps and her bedroom, while lovely, was far too small to practice in. She'd stay for an extra half hour and practice.

Doing some extra stretches, she could hear the music in her mind and danced across the stage, making mental notes of where she needed to focus her attentions on. Many steps were simple, some more difficult. She noted a few of the transissions between some steps were tricky and she focussed on them, trying to perfect them.

One particularly difficult step was a double pirouette and then became a double capriole with a chasse and quick beat between them. Attemping it, she didn't come down from the chasse incorrectly and sighed softly. Pausing to take a break, she looked out at the dark empty theatre.

Her eyes fell on Box 5. She had felt someone watching her earlier during rehersals but hadn't been able to see anyone. Perhaps she was just feeing self concious, being the new girl and knowing she had made so many mistakes.

With a soft sigh, she moved to the middle of the stage to continue practising. She'd stay for another 10 minutes and then return to her room.

* * *

Madame Giry took her hair from the bun it was in and left it out, sighing softly. The rehersal had gone well, the new girls had were learning their routines slowly but Charlotte Durand showed amazing promise. She had learnt the steps quickly and easily.

She had noticed a shadow in Box 5 and had no doubt who had been there. He sometimes stopped in at his old box, watching a rehersal. Sometimes he told her who needed improving or even suggested a change of steps. She couldn't notice everyone and she appreciated his suggestions.

She wasn't surprised that when she turned around from her dresser, her found a letter under her door. Picking up the white envelope with the red skull seal, she tore it open and took out the rectangle piece of paper.

_Dear Madame Giry,_

_Rehersals went well, although I would suggest rearranging the girls and placing the new redhead in front and place the shorter dark haired girl in the front centre, at the back. The new girl shows obvious potential, much more then that silly gossiping girl who seems to desire stealing the limelight. _

_I remain your obedient servant_

_E_

She sighed softly and unlocking her top draw, placed the letter inside before she locked it again. Erik was correct, Charlotte did show wonderful promise, probably one of the most promising dancers she had seen for awhile, other then Meg, although that was a mothers bias.

She would make the changes the following morning at rehersals.

* * *

Charlotte returned to her bedroom, finding Joshua right where she had left him and relief flooded through her. She had been worried he would wonder out of the room and get lost. The Opera House was a labyrinth and it could possibly take days to find him if he got lost! 'Good boy Joshua.' she moved to give him a hug.'You stayed here like I asked,' she smiled.

He hugged her back before he returned to drawing his picture.

'Wow, you're making a picture,' she smiled, sitting on the bed and undid the ribbons of her shoes.

He nodded as he continued to colour the picture.

'I'm sure it will be beautiful,' she smiled, kissing the top of his head. 'I shall go for a shower and then perhaps we can go into town for an hour,' she said, taking out a fresh dress to change into before she left the room to use the common bathroom.

She didn't notice the picture Joshua was drawing or else she'd have seen a tall black figure in the middle of the page, with dark hair and wearing a white mask

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**Authors Notes - Thank you to everyone who is reading this and anyone revieweing it. Thank you surf with musicandSpikes Bint. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Five

The opera opened a month later and was a huge success. The scandal of the opera ghost had not been forgotten and the company knew a vast majorority of people had come in perhaps hope the phantom would appear.

Thankfully he did not and the show had recieved a wonderful review in the newspaper and people were lining up for miles to purchase tickets. Andre and Fermin couldn't have been happier. No more notes, no more ghost, a new chandelier and tickets getting sold out was exactly what they wanted. The junk.. scrap metal business wasn't as lucrative currently.

The dancers had been given the morning off, as a reward for the previous evenings triumph. Most of the girls raced into town, eager at the chance to spend some time away from rehersing and the opera house itself.

Meg had however used the opportunity to sleep in a little longer then usual and as she emerged from the communal bathroom, she heard Joshua's happy squeals carry down the corridor. He was such a darling and while the other girls gossiped about the boy, Meg was quick to defend both him and Charlotte.

She wandered down the corridor and knocked on the closed door. It opened a few moments later and Charlotte smiled when she saw who it was. 'Meg,' she greeted her with a hug. 'I thought you would have gone out with the other girls,'

'Oh no,' Meg laughed. 'I used the opportunity for a lie in bed,' she smiled. 'Good morning Joshua,' she greeted the boy who was sitting on the floor, a few toys around him.

Joshua looked up, giving her a grin and wave before he looked back down at his toys.

'Are you going into town at all?' Charlotte asked her.

'No, I'd prefer to stay in,' Meg told her. 'I can keep company with you if you would like,'

Charlotte nodded and smiled. 'Of course, come in,' she said. She had always been a loner, through circumstances and choice but she liked Meg.

Meg simply nodded as she moved into the room, Charlotte closing the door behind her.

* * *

Madame Giry dressed for the day and almost smiled when she found a letter had been pushed under her door through the night.

Picking up the white envelope, she ripped open the red skull seal and took out the note.

_Madame Giry,_

_Congratulations on your great triumph last night. The opera is going to be a sucess. The dancers were well rehersed, although during the second act, their caprioles need further attention._

_Meg was an absolute delight to watch as always as was the new red haired girl. She is showing wonderful promise._

_I remain your obediant servant  
__E_

Madame Giry wasn't surprised Erik had watched the Opera the previous evening. She hadn't seen him over the course of the evening but he was a shadow unless he wanted to be seen.

Making a mental note to focus on the girls caprioles in the next rehersal, she noted he had mentioned Charlotte. She had learned the steps quickly and Madame Giry knew she'd soon make her one of their lead dancers. It seemed Erik had also noted her talent. Hopefully he was only noting her potential as a dancer and not another pupil of the Angel of Music.

She shook her head slightly. No, she was sure it as nothing and with a sigh, decided to head into town for the afternoon.

* * *

'Your brother is sweet,' Meg smiled as she pushed a toy carriage back over to Joshua, who pushed it back to her.

'Thank you,' Charlotte smiled at her, looking cross at her brother who sat beside her on the floor. She knew Meg truely liked and accepted Joshua, as did her mother. It meant alot, considering the way she knew the other girls were talking about her behind her back.

'Have you always been this close to him?' Meg asked softly. She wanted to know more but had resisted asking over the past few weeks. Her mother was strict on manners. Probably as Charlotte had been brought up. She had been brought up to be a lady, the way she carried herself even the way the sat on the floor showed Meg that.

Meg saw something flash across Charlotte face and then it was gone in an instant. The silence in the room was almost deafining and for a moment Meg didn't think she was going to answer.

'No,' Charlotte answered softly, stroking her brothers hair gently.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked,' Meg said softly.

'It's alright,' Charlotte looked up at Meg. 'I didn't know my brother even existed until 2 and a half years ago,' she said softly. 'I had been sent away to boarding school as soon as I could and spent nearly all year in the dorms. I only returned for Christmas and sometimes a few holidays through the year.' she said. 'I never spent much time with my parents, and once I ended my school days, I wanted to become a dancer. I had been in school performances and loved it. An old teacher had a friend within the London opera and I managaed to audition and recieved a part in their chorus,'

Meg nodded, listening silently. Obviously she had come from money and she didn't know why so many people were envious of being rich. It seemed that most of the privlaged children barely knew their parents and it saddened her. She had a very close relationship with her mother and wouldn't given it up for any ammount in the world.

'I performed in several opera's, in London and througout Europe until I leaned of my parents death. There had been a fire in their holiday chateau in Italy and they had died, as well as 3 servants,' she said softly. 'I returned and was going through their affairs when I discovered money was being paid to a local institution,' she said softly, stroking Joshuas hair gently as she spoke. 'It was only when I made further inquiries that I learned about Joshua. He had been placed into the facility a day after he had been born,' she shuddered. 'My parents had never told me about him and I hadn't even known mother was pregnant,' she shook her head slighly.

'Oh Charlotte,' Meg felt tears. How could they have not at least told her she had a brother?

'I took him out the next day and we've been together since,' Charlotte said softly. 'I took him on a holiday for awhile, after I had settled all of my parents affairs. It wasn't easy, he had spent all his life there and wasn't used to.. freedom,' she said. Freedom was a god given right and she wanted to sob at the thought of anyone not having it. 'But I have never regretted my decision. I know what people say about him, me, us. I know that's why I haven't gotten so many jobs. People can be so cruel.. heartless. Whoever said money can buy anything was lying. Money cannot buy true acceptance,' she sighed softly, seeing Megs expression. 'And no, we're certainly not rich. We have enough money to keep us going but not working for the past 2 years driained alot of our finances. I really wanted to show Joshua the amazing wonders outside the institution walls,' she said 'We've become much closer over the past 12 months and I wouldn't be with him now,' she squeazed his hand.

'I can see that,' Meg smiled. She could see Charlottes blind devotion to her brother and she admired her for it.

They hadn't noticed the shadow behind the mirror as they spoke but he had heard everything. Everything Charlotte said as she spoke of rescuing her brother and a tiny smile graced his lips before it vanished.

* * *

Erik wasn't sure why he had come up here. He convinced himself it was to make sure his trapdoor mirror hadn't been discovered but he knew it hadn't. He had only checked it 3 times in the past week.

He had learned weeks earlier why the room had been converted into a bedroom for this dancer and her brother but had known nothing further until now.

He had thought of her several times since he had heard her singing when she auditioned for Madame Giry and even more since he laid eyes on her during her first dance rehersal. He tried to tell himself it was simply the song she had sung for her audition and then when he had discovered she was caring for her brother, he wanted to believe it was his admiration of her strength had made him think of her but somehow he knew it was more then that.

He had watched the opera the previous evening, although he realised he was only aware of Mademoiselle Durand movements.Once again, he told himself he was simply analysing her performance, however the throughts instantly seemed false, even to him. Mademoiselle Dur... no the red head.. showed amazing talant as a dancer and had an amazing voice.

With a soft sigh, he backed away from the mirror and returned down to his lair, his thoughts very much on the red haired beauty on the other side of the mirror.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

**Authors Notes - Thanks everyone for reading. I will reply to each reviewers comments at the end of the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

The following day rehersals started as normal. After breakfast, Charlotte escorted Joshua back to their rooms. 'Now, you be a good boy and stay here while I go and rehearse,' she said. Making sure he was set up with some paper, crayons and some toys, she kissed the top of his head and pulled on her dancing shoes. She was already dressed in her white rehersal outfit.

She gave him another kiss on the top of his head before she left him and raced down to the stage, knowing she would be running late. Madame Giry had allowances for her but she wouldn't take advantage of the older womans generosity toward her.

* * *

Erik walked toward the mirror and look through it. He saw the young boy sitting on the floor, playing with some toy carriages. A tiny smile appeared on his lips, seeing how the young boy was concentrating as he pushed the toys along, making soft noises as he did.

Erik jumped slightly when one of the toys hit into the mirror with a soft crunch and watched silently as the boy moved to pick up the car. However Erik held his breath when the young boy looked at the mirror but seemed to be staring into it, as though he could see through it.

Erik remained still, unsure of what to do. It was impossible to see through the mirror unless there was light from this side and Erik didn't even have a candle with him. Perhaps he could sense him?

He watched as the boy moved away after a few moments and went back to playing with this toys and Erik quickly went back to his lair.

In reality Joshua hadn't been looking at anything except his own reflection. Like a young child, he enjoyed pulling faces at himself in mirrors sometimes but his toy carriages held more interest to him.

However it wasn't long before he had become bored. He had played with his toys and drawn some pictures. With a soft sigh he stood and moved to the door of the bedroom.

He stared at it for a few moments and grinned. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the room but that seemed to add to the appeal. He was being naughty.

With a soft chuckle to himself, he opened the door and peered out into the darkness for just a few minutes before he left the room, closing the door behind him

* * *

The dancers were allowed a ten minute break and Charlotte moved to the side, doing some leg stretches. She had come down rather hard from a leap and her right ankle was aching.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Meg asked softly.

'I'm fine,' Charlotte assured her. 'A dancers hazard I suppose,' she smiled before excusing herself to use the bathroom. Her ankle was aching and she wanted to run some cold water on her face.

* * *

Joshua had wandered into the auditorium and could hear voices. He looked around trying to find them but couldn't.

Finally he pushed through a curtain and looked down at the stage. He knew where he was now. He also remembered seeing the man in the mask here several weeks ago.

He looked down, seeing his sister on the stage. He grinned and wanted to call out to her but he knew he'd be in trouble if she discovered he had left the bedroom.

He watched silently as she walked across the stage and disappeared to the side. His eyes went wide, scared she was returning to their room.

Panic striken he turned and left the Box and ran back toward their room.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Charlotte moved back to her room to collect Joshua for lunch. She stretched her shoulders and arms as she walked. It had been a long rehersal and Madame Giry was working them hard, not that Charlotte minded. She wanted her steps to be perfect and ignored the other girls who complained. If they didn't want to be great dancers, why were they here?

'Joshua, it's lunchtime,' Charlotte announced as she opened he door to her room and looked inside. Not seeing him, she frowned slightly and moved inside, looking around the room before she moved next door, seeing that room was empty too. 'Joshua?' she called softly, in the hope perhaps he was hiding and would emerge at her voice. However he didn't and a quick inspection of under the beds proved he wasn't in either room.

Panic gripped her. 'Joshua?' she called out. 'Oh no Joshua!' she ran out into the halls, looking up and down. Where had he gone?

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone, I love to know people are reading my stories, it makes it more enjoyable to write. **

southerncrossgirl - Thank you for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

**Emma-J-Riddle - I'm sorry to hear you have such a huge responsibility. I'm glad you are enjoying my work though **

DallyGirl4Life - Thank you for reading, glad you are enjoying it. I haven't updated for a little while but will update more often now

Nota Lone - (x 3) Thanks for reading. Yes, Down Syndrome was first named in 1866, so about 6 years before this story is set. Glad you liked the pretty boy Viscount, thinking of the movie Raoul and to me, he was indeed a pretty boy!

fluffybubbles - Yes, Erik is based on ALW's version, in particular the recent movie, I liked him alot and could really feel for him, especially in the last lair scene.

RoseQueen - Thank you for reviewing. And yes, Erik has a crush, although he is far too stubborn to admit that. I also dont think he'd simply be ready to get closer to anyone, especially after Christine

MayaBeeBop - Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate your views and I will keep them in mind. However Charlotte is not a Mary Sue (and yes I know everyone says that :P ) She is very different to me, physically, emotionally, pretty much everything. Although I do think, all writers put a bit of themselves into their characters. Personally I'll be Charlotte if she gets to cuddle up to Erik LOL Otherwise, she isn't me.

surf with music - Yes, institutions were terrible, not that they were any good even 10 years ago but that long ago, they were terrible. Thank you for reviewing

Zippy-Rox - Thank you for your feedback, I appreciate all comments. I do have alot of experience with people, especially children and adolencence with Down Syndrome. There are several different levels of Down Syndrome, from mild to extreme. **Many do not talk, read, write and many cannot live independently. Others can do all these things and live more independant lives. Also this story is set is 1872 and Joshua naturally has had no sort of education as he was placed into an institution at birth. Also the syndrome was fairly new at this stage (it had only been given a name in 1866) so it was highly unlikely Joshua had been taught to read, write and as he was an institution where everyone else was disabled in some way and the institutions at that time where terrible and certainly had no structed educations, the people were simply locked up and kept there for their entire lives. So I'm portraying Joshua how I feel he would act considering the circumstances**

**IndiaPyro - Yes I can see why you'd like him falling for a red head. :P Thank you for reading my story, I'm glad you're enjoying**


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Authors Notes - Sorry this chapter is a little late this week, RL has been busy. Personal replies for the reviews are at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Joshua had come to another dead end of a long corridor and started to sob softly. He wanted to go back to his room, find Charlotte but he didn't know how. He had no light and all he could find as dark corridors.

He made some noises in the hope someone would come and take him back to Charlotte but no on came to help him.

With a soft sob he turned and tried another corridor.

'Madame Giry,' Charlotte flew into the meal room and saw the older woman in the corner. Charlotte was shaking as she ran to her.

'Child, what is wrong?' Madame Giry rose from her chair.

'It is Joshua, he is missing!' she cried. 'He is not in his room and I have looked around but cannot find him,' she said. She knew how big the opera house was and him still being inside was the least of their worries. What if he had gotten outside!

'Oh Charlotte, we shall look for him at once,' she said. 'Girls,' she called for everyones attention. 'Take a lantern and start to search,' Giry ordered before she turned to Charlotte. 'We shall find him my dear, do not panic yourself, we shall find him,' she said with more conviction when she felt. She knew how large the opera house was and what if the child had somehow gotten outside? Or into the catacombs?

She thought briefly of asking Erik for help but dismissed the idea. By the time she went down there, the boy could have already been found.

Charlotte nodded, taking a lantern from the meal room before she turned to start the search. Some of the girls had already left, some moving to, Charlotte ignored all of them and started down a corridor.

* * *

An hour later, no one had found him and Charlotte was beginning to feel ill. What if he had hurt himself? Gotten outside and been hurt by a carriage or even someone had hurt him? 

'I don't know why we have to search,' a ballet rat said to a small group of friends and Meg shook her head as she passed them. How selfish could they be?

'I know,' another said. 'The little retard shouldn't even be here,' she said,

Meg was angry then and turned to the group. 'Do not say such things,' she snarled. 'Joshua is a lovely little boy and if you would look past him having a disability, you would see that,' she said. 'Now go!'

The girls slunked off, not particularly scared of Meg but worried she may tell her mother.

Meg sighed angrily before she saw Charlotte up ahead and raced to her. 'Charlotte,' she called.

'Meg, have you found him?' she spun around, her face hopeful.

'No, I'm sorry,' Meg said, seeing the sad look on Charlottes face. 'We will find him, I'm sure of it,'

'I know Meg,' Charlotte looked around. Where could her little brother be?

Joshua came to another dead end and more tears ran down his cheeks. Where was he? Where was Charlotte? Why wasn't anyone coming when he called?

He slid down onto the floor and brought his knees up to his chest and sobbed softly.

* * *

Charlotte had been sitting in one of the opera seats, Madame Giry beside her as Meg returned with a glass of water. Where could he be? She was terrified for him, he had been missing for nearly three hours now! 

'I found him,' one of the stage hands called out as he led Joshua into the auditorium half an hour later. Charlotte looked up. a sob catching in her throat when she saw him. She jumped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him tightly. 'Oh Joshua,' she held him tightly.

'He was down near the old storage rooms on the other side of the opera house,' the stage hand indicated the opposite side of the opera house to the dormitories.. 'Must have gotten lost and couldn't find his way back, he was crying when I found him, just sitting in the corner of a passage way,'

'Oh thank you so much,' Charlotte told the stage hand. 'Thank you,'

'You're welcome,' the man nodded to her before he turned to leave.

'Thank goodness he has been found,' Madame Giry muttered softly before she moved toward Charlotte. 'Why don't you take the afternoon off?' she said gently. 'Get your brother settled back in his room,' she gave her back a gentle rub. She knew how upset Charlotte had been.

'Madame Giry I couldn't..' she looked up at the older woman. She had disruped the entire opera house for the past 3 hours, how could she then not attend rehersal?

'I insist,' she assured her. 'Joshua needs some time with you and you need some rest yourself,'

Charlotte simply nodded. 'Thank you,' she told the woman. 'And thank you too Meg,' she nodded to her friend. 'And thank you to everyone,' she turned to the group of people around them. 'Come on Joshua, let's go back to our room,'

Joshua allowed himself to be led away, clinging to her tightly.

'Alright everyone, rehersals shall begin in 10 minutes,' Madmame Giry announced to the rest of the girls.

* * *

**Raha - **Thank you for the review and for adding this story to your favourites, Erik and Joshua will meet.. eventually. :P 

**ZippyRox - **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Emma-J-Riddle - **That is so cute about your brothers name! Thanks for reading

**Maya Beebop - **No, I enjoy getting reviews as I not only get to know people are actually reading and enjoying my story but I take note if people mention anything I can improve on, so I can focus on that. Thanks for reading.

**Fluffy-bubbles - **Yes, this Erik is GB in my head. (I can only be bribed by chocolate, not begging :P )Thank you for the review

**Surf with Music -** Thank you, I really lik Joshua, He is an interesting character to write as he does not really speak. And I promise Erik will be in the story more. Thanks for reading.

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

**Authors Note - Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is very early but I know alot of people were disappointed when Erik didn't find Joshua. Although that will set up events in the story and I also thought Erik finding Joshua was very predictable. Hope everyone enjoys. Personal replies will be at the end as usual.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

It was later that evening and Charlotte had returned from their evening performance. She poked her head into Joshuas room and found he was still sound asleep, exactly where she had left him before going to dance.

He had cried for alot of the afternoon but he had eventually calmed down. Both Meg and her mother had come by to make sure they were both alright and she appreciated it.

She stroked Joshuas cheek gently, giving him a kiss on the forehead before she left the room quietly and returned to her own.

She sat on the bed, untying the ribbons of her shoes and slipped them off, hanging them on a hook at the door before she returned to her position on the side of the bed.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do after this afternoon. She felt guilty the way she had disrupted the opera house all afternoon. Madame Giry had been very understand but Charlotte couldn't simply fall back on the older womans kindness.

With a soft sigh, she changed into a black night dress before she took her hair from the bun it was in, her long hair falling far past her shoulders. She brushed and plaited her hair and slid into bed.

She had left a lamp on, not feeling ready for sleep yet. She wasn't sure what she could do about her brothers tendency to wander. She would never lock him in the room, he had spent too many long years locked up.

Perhaps she should leave the opera? Leave and try and find another job, perhaps as a seamstress or another job. But all would require she leave her brother for periods of time alone and...

She started to sob softly and burried her face into her pillow. She was just so confussed. She tried to do the best she could for her brother and yet sometime she felt that wasn't good enough. Could she continue dancing, her passion and still be the best older sister to him as well?What was she going to do?

* * *

Erik stood on the other side of the mirror and watched silently as she brushed her hair in front of her dressing table. He wasn't sure what had called him here tonight. He wanted to think it was to make sure the young boy was alright, he had heard of him getting lost within the opera house when he had come up to watch the opera again, from some passing gossiping opera rats who hadn't even seen him standing near them in the shadows.

However he was now staring at this beautiful woman before him, cursing himself for not simply returning to his lair. He had no reason to be here, the boy was alright and in the long run, did he even care?

He watched silently as she climbed into her bed. He was about to turn to leave when he heard her sobbing softly into her pillow.

He stepped closer to the mirror, unsure of what exactly he should do. He wanted to make sure she was alright but what could he do? He couldn't just open the mirror and say 'Hi, I'm the man who lives on the other side of the mirror, are you alright?' or perhaps 'I'm the Opera Ghost, would you like to talk?'

He shook his head as he listened to her sobs. It had been a long time since he had ever wanted to comfort someone, it was almost foreign to him and he didn't know how to help her or how to help himself with this emotion he thought long buried.

* * *

Charlotte cried softly into the pillow. She was so confused, how could she continue to work here and keep her brother safe?

Just then she heard a voice sing to her. It was a deep yet soothing voice and she sat up, unsure of where it was coming from, or even if it was real.

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
A guardian angel God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
My Angel, I'am keeping watch,  
All through the night_

Charlotte looked around, thinking she was going crazy. 'Who is there?' she whispered into the room.

'Hush,' the melodious voice told her gently. 'Wipe at your tears. Lay down and try to get some sleep,'

Charlotte looked around again but the voice seemed to put her at instant ease. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her. With a soft sigh, she lay down again, pulling the covers around her before the voice sung on her again.

_Angels watching, over around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hale and dale in slumber sleeping  
My Angel, I'am keeping watch  
All through the night _

Charlotte closed her eyes as the voice sung softly. It was a comforting voice and soon she was sound asleep.

* * *

Erik sung to her until he was sure she was asleep. He stood there, watching her for a few more moments before he turned to go back down to his lair, unsure of what exactly had just happened. He in no way wanted to be some else's Angel of Music.

Hopefully she would simply think her mind had been playing tricks on her and wouldn't question it further.

With that thought in mind he climbed into the boat and headed for his home.

* * *

**  
Masemoiselle Justicia - **More action will be coming into the story, just rying to set up the scene for me tale. I know it's a little slow now, but more action happens, I promise.

**Maya BeeBop - **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the last chapter was short and seemed pointless but it was setting the stage for other events, some of which are above. Thanks for reading

**Surf with music -** Thanks for the review. I know, alot of people were expecting Erik to find him but I thought that was sort of obvious and it was setting up other things for m story. I'm from Australia but it sounds like an interesting book

**Nota Lone -** I've updated sooner then usual. I wanted to surprise people when Erik didn't find Joshua. Thanks for reading

**Fluffy-Bubbles -** Everyone expected Erik to find him, hope it wasn't too disappointing and I hope this chapter makes up for any disappointment. Thanks for reading

**Emma-J-Riddle -** Yes, it's awful when they are there one moment and the next they're gone. Can only imagine losing someone at the Opera House! Thanks for reviewing

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

**Authors Notes - Sorry this has taken so long, I've been having problems logging into and posting here. Seems it's finally sorted out and I promise I'll update more often!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

'Now please be a good boy and stay here,' Charlotte told Joshua as she pulled on her ballet shoes while he played with his toys.

She had awoken that morning, remembering the evenings strange events. However she simply put them down to tiredness, perhaps the voice had simply been a dream? Or the Opera Ghost,' she thought with a smile. The other girls had told the new dancers of the ghost who roamed the hall and had burned down the opera house all those years ago and she had laughed. They were all silly stories, to frighten the younger girls. She had heard too many, both while at borading school and dancing at other establishments.

Joshua simply nodded. The previous day had upset him and he had no real wish to get lost within the opera house again.

"Thank you,' she kissed the top of his head before she left for rehersal.

* * *

Joshua had been in the room for an hour or so by himself but the door opened a tiny way. He looked up, thinking Charlotte had returned. He saw no one and frowned slightly before a black and white cat raced into the room. 

Joshua eyes light up when he saw the animal and he grinned as it walked over to him and sat down.

'Ca...' he said softly, giving the cat a pat on the head. The cat simply sat there, happy to get the attention and rolled over on it's back for a belly rub.

Joshua giggled as he rubbed the cats belly softly.

Erik watched from the other side of the mirror and smiled when he heard the boy laugh. He had thought that perhaps a playmate could keep the boy out of trouble while the red... Charlotte was at rehersals or performing. The boy had many toys but this would help the boy from getting bored and therefore wandering.

The cat was just one of the many cats that roamed the opera house to keep away rodants. The cat had lived in the opera house all it's life and it would be treated much better if it were to become the boys pet then simply stay an opera cat.

With a soft sigh, he turned to go back to his home. He had music to write.

* * *

When Charlotte returned from rehersals, she was relieved to find Joshua still in his room where she had left him. She was then surprised to find the black and white cat that was playing with Joshuas toy carriages and making him laugh. 

'Who is this?' she smiled.

'Ca..' Joshua said softly.

'Yes, it's a cat,' she smiled, wondering where it had come from. She had seen several cats around the opera house and she simply assumed this was one of them. It was a cute little thing, it was mostly black but it's paws were white, along with a white patch on the right side of it's face.

The smile became wider when she realised that perhaps the cat would help keep Joshua amused and entertained and therefore less likely to wander.

Perhaps a guardian angel really was looking out for them? With a small smile, she gave the cat a scratch behind the ears. 'We shall call him Angel,' she smiled and the cat purred softly.

'Come on Joshua, lunch is nearly ready,' she told him gently.

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten

**Authors Note -** Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviews. You all make writing this stor so much more enjoyable. Also, sorry I had to delete this chapter the first time. It wasn't loading correctly and the formatting was all over the place.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

Later that night Erik again found himself at the mirror in Charlottes bedroom. However instead of just watching her, he was drawing. Sitting on the floor, he was making a charcoal drawing of her as she sat at her dressing table.

He knew the boy had liked the cat and was pleased. He hoped it would stop the boy from wandering. The cat was now sound asleep at the end of the boys bed, the boy sound asleep as well.

He paused when she moved back toward her bed and watched as she lay down and settled in to sleep. Not quite ready to leave yet, he continued drawing, he had memorised what she had looked like as she had sat there and brushed her hair.

He wasn't sure how long he continued to draw, time had no real meaning to him. It was only when he heard soft from the mirror that he realised Charlotte was still awake. He knew it had been awhile since she had retired to bed, he had finished alot of the background detailing of the picture.

He stood and rolled up the piece of paper andput away the charcoal, stepping closer to the mirror, waching her for just another moment before he started to sing to her softly.

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
My Angel, I'am keeping watch  
All through the night  
_

_

* * *

_

Charlotte sat up as she heard the voice which had calmed her the previous night. Who did the voice belong to? It seemed far too real to ber imagination and she pinched herself to make sure she was awake and it wasn't a dream. 'Who are you?' she asked softly. Was it the other girls playing tricks on her?

The voice didn't directly answer, simply continued to sing. The voice was beautiful, a deep dark voice that made her feel secure, safe. She lay down, settling into her pillow as she listened to the beautiful voice which finally sung her to sleep.

* * *

Erik stopped singing when he was sure she was asleep. He watched her carefully, completely unsure of what had made him sing to her again. Surely she would start to wonder who the voice belonged to? Would she realise who he was?

He shook his head slightly as he picked up his drawing and charcoal and returned to his lair, more confussed then ever.

What was about it that called to him? Why had he retuned again? When he had sworn to himself he would never allow anyone to touch his heart?

But perhaps this young woman could be more accepting of him? She was caring for her brother perhaps...

Her brother is beautiful! An inner voice snarled at him. Not a vile creature like you! How could she possibly accept you when your own mother couldn't?

Erik shook his head slightly. Of course Charlotte could never accept him. Christine never had, only when she beleived him to be her Angel of Music! Perhaps he could become Charlottes Angel of Music but never reveal to her the truth.

It was certainly an idea to think about and with that, he headed for his lair.

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Authors Notes - This chapter is a little longer thennormal, hope you all enjoy :) Thanks to my two reviewers for the last chapter RoseQueen and BrittanyPiercey and any readers who haven't sent reviews. I'd love to hear from you, so I can personally thank you for reading. I wrote personal replied to my latest reviewers at the end of this chapter. **

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The following morning after breakfast, Charlotte approached Madame Giry. The previous night had made her realise it wasn't simply tiredness or a dream. Someone had sung to her and if it wasn't the other girls playing tricks on her, she needed to know who was.

'Madame Giry, may I speak to you for a few moments please?' she asked.

'Of course,' she nodded, seeing Charlotte looked worried and ushered her into an empty rehersal room. 'What is it my dear?'

'The past few nights, two evenings, I have heard a voice speaking to me in my room,' Charlotte said. 'I know it sounds crazy but I know the voice is real,'

Madame Giry looked at her, instantly realising. 'Perhaps it was a dream, my dear' she said gently.

'No, I was awake both times,' Charlotte said. 'The voice sang to me. At first I thought it was the other girls playing a trick on me but it was a male voice. A voice like I've never heard before,' she said softly. 'Meg told me of this Opera Ghost. Is it only a myth Madame Giry? The girls spoke of how he burned down the theatre and..'

'They are all silly tales made up to scare the younger girls,' Madame Giry told her. She wanted to tell this girl the truth but she couldn't. Not until she spoke to Erik herself. 'Perhaps they were playing a trick on you, I shall speak to them and make sure this nonsense stops,'

Charlotte nodded. 'I'm sure they are only trying to scare me, which hasn't worked, but it might frighten the other girls, especially the younger ones,'

'I understand Charlotte and I shall be trying to fix this problem as soon as I can,' she assured her. 'Now go and change for rehersal, we begin in 20 minutes,'

Charlotte nodded, leaving the room and went to change. Madame Giry leaned against the barre, thinking of what Charotte had just told her. She knew instantly who Charlottes "Angel" had been and she also had terrible sense of forboding of where this could lead if it continued.

Another fallen chandelier and burnt opera house.

She wanted to see Erik happy, goodness knows she did. But she knew he would not find hapiness in becoming another Angel of Music. She would go and speak to him, although she knew that while he thought of her as an ally, he wouldn't listen to her unless it suited him. She only hoped that perhaps she could try and reason with him.

However she wasn't confidant he would pay her any attention.

* * *

Madame Giry had left a note in Box 5, telling Erik she needed to speak to him and that she would be in her room after rehersal.

When she returned to her room after rehersals, she found a note waiting for her that had been pushed under the door.  
_  
'Dear Antoinette, _

Come downstairs, I shall meet you at the lake

E"

She folded the note and put it into her pocket before she moved to one of the entracnes to the labyrinth that hadn't been closed off. With a lantern, she made her way through the winding corridors she had come to know so well.

Arriving at the lake, she found Erik here waiting for her.

"Antoinette, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?' he asked her. He was dressed all in black, his mask firmly in place.

'Erik, we need to talk. About the girl. About Charlotte.' Madame Giry said gently. She had a feeling this conversation would not go well.

Eriks features darkened slightly. 'What about her?' he asked guardedly.

'Now don't go getting angry,' she told him sternly 'You have to stop singing to her Erik. The child is beginning to wonder.

'Wonder what?' Erik asked, sarcasam ripping from his words.

'You have to listen to me Erik. You cannot put yourself through all that pain again. You must not. '

'And what pain would that be Madame Giry? Has the girl fallen for a silly Viscomte?' Erik asked.

'Erik,' Madame Giry said gently. She knew Erik was not pleased whenever he called her Madame Giry. 'Please. I know Christine hurt you and I'am truely sorry. But you cannot let this girl believe you to be an Angel,' she said.

'What should she beleive me to be then? The Opera Ghost?' Erik asked, bitterness lacing his words.

'She knows of the story of the Opera Ghost, ' Madame Giry replied. 'The other girls have been gossiping and spreading stories,'

"Of course, those stories they tell about me. Blaming me for everything, from stealing the ribbons of their shoes or a draft in the opera house,' Erik said.

'Yes,' she nodded. 'But we pay them no heed'

'Certainly not, I have no real interest in them,' Erik told her.

'But you do in Charlotte,' Madame Giry said gently to him

Erik physically recoiled slightly. 'Not at all Madame Giry. She was crying the other evening and the sound was disturbing my music. I sung to her so she would be quite,' he lied.

Madame knew that this was a lie but did not press it. 'That explains the first night but why the next time Erik? She wasn't crying then,'

Erik didn't respond for a few moments. 'What is it you want from me Madame Giry?' he asked her.

'I just don't want to see you be hurt again Erik.' she said gently. 'I can tell you. like this girl,' she said. 'If you honestly like her, speak to her. Not through the mirror, not behind a facade of an Angel, why don't you speak to her?'

'You know what would happen then, she would be replused just like everyone else is.' he turned away from her angrily.

'Christine was never truely repulsed by your face, it was your temper and jealousness,' Madame Giry snapped. She wanted this man before her to find hapiness and yet she knew his self pity would stop him from ever being happy.

'Wasn't she?' he swung back to face her his eyes blazing.

'No, she could see the man behind the face, just as I can,' Madame Giry stood firm. She knew in her heart Erik would never hurt her.

'LIAR' Erik snarled turned away from her again.

'Erik please,' Madame Giry stepped toward him. 'Please, I know this girl could see past your face if only you would let her,'

'Why because of her brother!' Erik growled.

'Charlotte loves her brother, she has struggled to care for him even now. A lesser girl would have simply kept him in the institution he was placed. But she saw past his disability,' Madame Giry told him.

'She loves her brother yes I can see that but how can you be so sure that she would not find me as repulsive as Christine did? Her brother is a beautiful child, not a hidious monster,' he growled. 'You say it was my temper, my jealousy that forced Christine away but it was more then that. If she had been able to accept me, love me then she would not have torn the mask from my face the way she did.'

'Christine was a curious child and she never changed,' Madame Giry said gently. 'If perhaps you could explain to Charlotte, I beleive she would respect your wishes,'

'You think Madame. They are all curious creatures, all of them no exception.' Erik said. 'Everyone wants to know what sort of creature lies behind the mask,'

'Erik please,' Madame Giry knew she was fighting a losing battle. 'No more Angel of Music. It will only hurt you both in the end and neither of you deserve that,' she said. 'Speak to her, you may be pleasently surprised,'

'No it will do no good,' he started to walk away. 'It is hopeless and we both know that.'

'Erik,' she called out to him and was surprised when he paused. 'Just think about it,'

What didn't surprise her was the chose not to respond before he disappeared into the darkness.

She sighed softly as she made her ascent up to the Opera House, unsure of she had made the situation better or worse or even if she had had any effect at all.

* * *

**BrittanyPiercey - **Thanks for reading. I've tried to give Charlotte some depth in this story. Also of fics just have one dimensional Mary Sues and while they great, I've tried hard to make sure Charlotte isn't one. I hope you enjoyed the update

**RoseQueen - **Hmm would she:P I have to keep you guessing. Thanks for reading the story.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Authors Notes** - A really short chapted I'm sorry to say. I promise I'll update during the week with a longer chapter. Life has been hectic, my mobile phone and laptop "died" within a few days of each other. Had to get a new phone and the laptop had a virus. Anyway enough personal stuff, on with the story.

Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Charlotte lay in bed that night, staring out into the darkness. It had been a long day with their rehearsals and performance and she should have been exhausted.

Instead however, she was wide-awake and she realised that she missed the voice that had sung her to sleep. She felt silly, for it must have been a joke the other dancers had played on her. However she wished the voice would speak to her again.

As she lay there, she felt a presence and she sat up, turning the lamp on. 'Hello?' she called into the dark room, only lit by the tiny lantern. 'Is anyone there?'

Of course no one was there, it was simply wishful thinking and with a soft sigh, she turned off the lantern and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Erik watched her silently as she looked around the room. He opened his mouth to respond to her calls but remained silent.

He again wasn't sure what had called him here tonight. To mentally say goodbye or to approach her. He wanted to believe Madame Girys words but how could he possibly after what had happened with Christine? He couldn't allow himself to be hurt like that again.

He had realised that since Charlotte had come to his Opera House, he had thought of Christine less. Perhaps he was truly moving on? He had no choice in the end. He would never stop loving her, not until the day he left this earth.

He knew in his heart no one would ever see behind his face. How could they? His own mother had never wanted him and had sold him to a band of gypsy's who had thrown him into a cage and turned him into an attraction. How could a beautiful young woman even consider...

He shook his head. No, it would be best if he left this girl alone and returned to the one thing that could never reject him. His music.

With one final glance to the woman asleep in the bed, he turned and retreated to the depths of the Opera House.

* * *

**Personals - A big thank you to all my reviewers and readers. You all make my day!  
**

**Southerncrossgirl - **Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

**surf with music - **Yep angry and stubborn Erik is fun to write, although Erik is a great character to write all the time because he is so incredibly complex. This was a really short chapter Im afraid but the next few will make up for it, I promise.

**Princess Ariana - **Thanks for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying. I have plans for Erik and Charlotte and they'll meet soon. Thanks for the ideas

**Fern Hill - **Thank you for taking the time to review. I appreciate all constructive critisim, and while your review didn't give me much to work on, I do appreciate your views. However I don't think Charlotte is a Mary Sue, I think she has depth to her and isn't simply another Christine or anyone really except the character herself. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to read  
**  
fluffy-bubbles - **I hope you had a great time away. Thank you for the review. Charlotte and Erik will meet.. eventually :P

Thanks for reading everyone!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Authors Notes - Posting two chapters today, I'll include review responses at the end of chapter 14. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I promise Erik and Charlotte will meet. Soon. **

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

2 Months Later

Madame Giry watched as the girls rehearsed to the new Opera, La Traviata. They were opening in two weeks and they still needed alot of work.

She watched Charlotte for a moment and sighed. The girl had changed over the past few months. She had become quieter. She wasn't sure if it was because she was now settled in or perhaps she missed her mysterious Angel.

She knew Erik had retreated into the depths of the opera house, for even she hadn't heard from him since she had gone to talk to him by the lake. She was worried about him and had sent him a note but she didn't go down into the labyrinth. If Erik didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

Joshua had really settled in to the Opera House. Sometimes he even came to watch rehearsals and he enjoyed them. Angel, his faithful furry companion barely left his side now and he seemed to be keeping Joshua out of too much trouble.

'Okay girls,' Madame Giry stopped them. 'Very well done, I suggest we continue rehearsals first thing tomorrow afternoon,' she could see their surprise. 'Yes, the morning is free to do as you please and be back her promptly by lunchtime,'

The girls gave a soft cheer before they all headed for the dorms.

Charlotte headed for her room when Meg stopped her. 'I need to go into town in the morning, to pick up a dress I was having made. Would you and Joshua like to join me?'

'That would be lovely Meg,' Charlotte smiled. They had become closer over the past few weeks.

'I shall come to your room about 8 or so,' she smiled. 'Mother shall make me a example if we're late back,' she smiled.

Charlotte smiled and nodded. Madame Giry was hard on all the girls and more so on Meg, although she knew deep down inside it was only because she loved her so much and wanted her to become a prima ballerina.

The girls went their separate ways and Charlotte opened the door to her bedroom smiling at Joshua who was holding up a piece of string for Angel who was batting it around.

'Carrr,' Joshua looked up and grinned.

'Yes, I'm back,' she smiled, giving him a kiss on the head. There was no performance tonight but it was already nearly 10pm. The opera opened in two weeks and rehearsals weren't going as well as hoped. 'And it's time for you to go to bed,' she laughed at the frown Joshua got when he heard her words. 'Yes, its late and we're going into town tomorrow,'

This seemed to make him happier, for she got a grin. 'Now go and get dressed and I shall tuck you into bed,'

Joshua simply nodded, standing and picked up the piece of string, Angel running after him.

Charlotte smiled before she herself changed for bed. She'd get an early night so she could do her best at the rehearsal the next day. Madame Giry had given her a lead role in the chorus and she wanted to do well.

Ten minutes later, she tucked Joshua into bed and gave Angel a scratch behind the ears before she moved toward bed herself.

* * *


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Joshua awoke the following morning early. He needed to go to the bathroom and climbed out of bed, disturbing Angel who had been asleep at the end of his bed.

He left the bedroom and headed down the hall toward the bathroom, Angel following him.

He came out of the bathroom and was moving back for his bedroom when he heard an angry hiss and turned, seeing Angel against a wall and another cat hissing at her.

Joshua's eyes were wide and he made a noise to frighten the cat away. It seemed to do the trick, for it ran away but unfortunately, so did Angel.

'Uh Oh,' Joshua said softly, racing after Angel. 'Ba.. C.. bakkk,' he slurred, running after her.

* * *

Erik looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He had just returned from the market with some monthly supplies and he slipped into his passageway, not noticing the latch hadn't clicked properly, as he raced inside, not wanting to be found.

* * *

Angel, who was spooked from the other cat, ran down the hall and finding a tiny passage away, ran through it. 

Joshua watched her disappear inside and paused for a moment. He wanted to go after her, to bring her back to his bedroom. 'Anng.' he called into the darkness. 'Angg.'' he slurred but she didn't come back.

With a soft sigh, he slipped into the darkness to find her.

* * *

Charlotte wasn't sure what had woken her up. She looked at the click beside her, seeing it was nearly 6am. There wouldn't be much point in going back to sleep now. 

She climbed out of bed and stretched before she moved to pop her head in on Joshua. If he were still asleep, she'd go and shower before she woke him up.

She opened the door and peered into the room and gasped when she saw he wasn't in his bed. 'Joshua,' she called into the room, seeing both he and Angel were missing.

Determined not to panic, she grabbed a lantern and moved toward the bathroom, perhaps he had simply needed to use the bathroom.

She called into the bathroom and hearing no response, poked her head into the empty room, seeing Joshua wasn't there.

"Oh Joshua,' she almost cried turning and made her way further down the hall in the hope of finding him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapters, I'll send another one soon, I promise. Now for review replies - **

fluffy-bubbles - The chapters were short, which is why I sent two back to back. I hope you enjoyed them and I plan on sending the next chapter earlier then usual, maybe in the next few days.

**Princess Airiana - **They'll meet soon. I know its been several chapters but I wanted to make it a bit more realistic and I think it would take Erik awhile before he was willing to meet Charlotte face to face. It took him 9 years or so before he let Christine see him. Thanks for reviewing

**KitsuneRW - **Thank you, some chapters are short, others longer. It depends where my writing mood is and if it's a filler chapter or action chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**VagrantCandy - **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying and I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. More action is coming up soon :)

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, it means alot to me to know people are reading this story. Thank you again!

* * *


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Authors Note - Wow, so many reviews this time! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. This week has been hectic so I didn't get this chapter out as early as I had hoped. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Review responses at the end of his chapter as normal. Please R and R, I love getting the reviews and hearing what you liked about the latest chapter :) **

Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Erik looked up as a sound resonated through the lair. Someone was inside his labyrinth! He disappeared into the shadows and made his way toward them, his hand firmly on his rope which was attatched to his belt. Whoever had made their way into his domain would pay the price.

* * *

Charlotte continued down the hall, calling out Joshua's name softly. It was still only early, most of the other girls were still asleep. 

'Joshua,' she called. 'Angel,' she said softly. She had come to the end of a corridor and was about to turn back when she saw there was a panel in the wall that was open slightly

She frowned and held the lantern closer to get a better look. A secret compartment perhaps. It wasn't that far from the bathroom, perhaps Joshua had gotten lost. She shone the light inside, seeing it led to a long corridor.

With a soft sigh, she knew she had to go inside and with only a final glance behind, she moved forward.

'Ang..' Joshua cried, running after the cat. There was only a little bit of light and he could just make her out in the dark.

Erik could hear footsteps and pressed against the wall, his cloak making him disappear into the shadows. He'd wait until this trespasser was beside him before he could finish him off.

He looked down when he saw a cat run past him and paused. A cat? How had that gotten in? And it had looked just like...

He held his breath when he heard the footsteps getting closer and then he heard a voice. 'Ang..' he heard the slurred voice.

Joshua! How had he gotten inside? Obviously he was chasing his cat. With a tiny sigh, he hooked his rope onto his belt and emerged from the shadows just as Joshua was about to run past.

He gasped in slight fear before he looked up at Eriks face, remembering the mask. 'Ohh,' he said softly, staring up at him. He had been startled but now he knew who it was, he smiled up at him

'Hello Joshua,' Erik said, surprised when he saw no fear on the boys face. 'I can take you back to Charlotte,' he said gently.

Joshua shook his head. 'Angg,' he said softly.

'Angel,' Erik sighed. 'Alright, we shall find her and then we must return,' he said before they continued down the corridor together.

They found Angel by the lake, looking at the water in obvious distain.

'Anggg,' Joshua cried, running from Erik and picked up the cat. Angel purred as he held her.

Erik smiled at the boys obvious happiness. He knew the boy hadn't been afraid of him, he could tell. He hadn't even been afraid of the mask, but then he hadn't seen what was underneath.

He watched as Joshua hugged the cat tightly and the animal purred happily. He smiled slightly before he knew they had to go back. 'Come Joshua, we must return,' he said. 'Your sister will be looking for you shortly, if she isn't already,'

Joshua nodded and moved back to where Erik stood and surprised him when he gave him a hug that he knew was of thanks.

Erik was slightly taken back. 'You're welcome,' he said softly, unsure of what else to say. 'We better go,' he added and together, they headed back up to the Opera House.

* * *

Charlotte continued down the dark corridor, reaching a round stairwell. She wasn't sure exactly where she was, there were so many corridors, walkways here. With only the lantern to guide her, she continued down the stairs. 'Joshua,' she called into the darkness. 

She didn't hear anything except the echo of her voice. She thought she should go back or else she would get lost in here. She turned around to head back when the walkway she stood on opened up and sent her falling into the water below with a splash, her scream echoing through the labyrinth.

* * *

Erik looked up when he heard the woman scream echo through the darkness and then the splash of water. 'Charlotte,' he cried, knowing what must have happened. 

'Joshua, sit down and stay here,' he told the boy seriously.

Joshua simply nodded, sitting down on the stone step, Angel in his lap and he watched as Erik disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Charlotte screamed as her body hit the freezing water. She was only wearing a white nightgown and it had soaked right through immediately. She swam to the surface, looking around when she heard a soft creak. 

She looked up, seeing a grate above her start to slowly move toward her. Oh god, it was going to trap her under water!

She screamed a plea of help, doubting anyone would hear her. She looked around frantically trying to find a way to escape.

She saw a small round mechanism toward the bottom of the tank and she went under water to it, trying to push it but it wouldn't budge.

She quickly moved back to the surface, gasping for breath. The grate was nearly upon her and she gave another plea for help before the grate hit the surface of the water, forcing her under water.

Oh god, she was going to die! Joshua! What would happen to Joshua! Who would care for him if she were gone?

She tried again to push the wheel but it wouldn't move. Letting out a soft sob, the grate suddenly stopped moving and then started to go back up.

She would have cried in relief but concentrated on holding her breath as black spots danced in front of her eyes.

The grate rose above the water and she swam toward the surface. She had swallowed water and coughed it up as she tried to get some air into her oxygen-starved lungs.

She felt two gloved hands pull her out of the water and onto land again. The black spots threatened to engulf her and the last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the flash of a white mask

* * *

**Okay, yes a cliffhanger! Please don't throw anything that might knock me unconcious as it would be stop me from writing more ;) Hope you all enjoyed **

Review responses 

KitsuneRW - **Thanks for reading, glad you enjoyed **

Southerncrossgirl - Thanks for reviewing, this week has been hectic. Hopefully I can get the chapters out a little sooner. Thanks for reading

surf with music - Well she did "meet" him in this chapter just very briefly. Hope you enjoyed. I spellcheck and read through but I always notice small things after I posted. Sorry! Thanks for reviewing

Priestess of Anubis - Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Thanks for reviewing

fluffy-bubbles - I know, I hate short chapters when I'm reading a story but sometimes they are a necessary evil due to writers block, filler chapters or just fun. This chapter was a little longer but some action here! Hope you enjoyed

Vagrant Candy- Hmm, I can't imagine life without indoor plumbing and I dont want to subject my characters to anything else. lol. Thanks for pointing that out, I guess and obvious slip on my count. Thanks for the review.

Shelvins - Thanks for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I didn't want to rush this and have Erik meet Charlotte after Chapter 2. I think Erik would have been shattered and very reluctant to have any contact with anyone, let alone a woman and it would be unrealistic for them to just meet. I've read too many phics like that and they are unrealistic. I didn't want this to be one of them. Thanks for reviewing

trallgorda - More has been added! lol Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope this cliffhanger isn't too bad...

Thanks everyone, am looking forward to the reviews for this one. Thanks again!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Authors Note - Sorry I have posted for so long. RL has been hectic with a promotion at work and just general problems. Hope you all enjoy and I promise I'll try to update more often.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Meg knocked on Charlotte's bedroom and waited for her to answer. She frowned when she didn't answer. She listened and couldn't hear anyone inside.

'Charlotte,' she called softly and waited for another minute before she tried to open the door, seeing it was unlocked.

She opened the door, peering inside and saw the room was empty. She frowned slightly. Had she forgotten they were supposed to be going into town?

She checked Joshuas room and found that empty as well.

She frowned further. Perhaps she had forgotten and they had already left? She moved to Charlottes dresser, to check Charlotte hadn't left a note for her.

She didn't a note and turne to leave when she knocked a pile of papers from the dresser.

'Oh,' Meg sighed, leaning down to pick them up and put them into a pile, seeing they were some of Joshuas drawings.

A particular one caught her eye and she picked it up to look at it, gasping when she saw what it was. It was a black figure, wearing a white mask, the same white mask she had hidden in the bottom of her travelling case under her bed.

The Opera Ghost!

Well, not quite a ghost. She knew from Christine that "O.G" was a man who had lived under the Opera House all his life.

Still he had not been heard of for so long, she had assumed he had left the Opera House or even died in the fire which had consumed the building.

Although the drawing she held in her hands, proved otherwise. She put the rest of the pictures back on the dresser before she folded up the drawing and pushed it into her pocket, going to find her mother.

* * *

'Charlotte,' Erik breathed her name as she slipped into unconciousness. He checked she was still breathing and checked her a pulse, which was still going steady.

He saw she was shivering and her lips were turning blue. She was only wearing a white night dress which clung to her. He swept off his cape and quickly wrapped her in the black material before he scooped her up into his arms. He needed to take her to Madame Giry, she could help her. She needed to get changed and he wouldn't feel right changing her into dry clothes.

She was as light as a feather and carried her back to where Joshua was still sitting on the step, waiting for him to return.

Joshuas eyes widened when he saw Erik carrying his sister and looked worried.

'She's alright,' Erik assured the boy gently. 'She's asleep,' It was a tiny lie but he wasn't sure how else to explain to the boy. 'I'm going to take you both back,' he said and Joshua stood, Angel in his arms and Erik led Joshua up to the Opera House.

Using the mirror entrance into Charlottes room, Erik opened the catch and walked inside, moving over and placed Charlotte down gently on the bed. She whimpered softly as he released her. He sighed softly, singing to her softly as he wrapped her in anoher blanket.

_Sleep my Angel, I shall help thee  
__All through the day  
__A Guardian angel, God has sent thee  
__All through the day  
__I shall keep watch over thee _

His voice seemed to calm her for she remained quite after that. Erik's gloved hand stroked her cheek gently before he stood and turned to see Joshua watching him.

'I shall go to Madame Giry and bring her back,' Erik said. He wasn't sure what the boy understood but Joshua simply nodded, sitting at his sisters dresser and watched her "sleeping" form.

Erik watched Charlotte for just another moment before he disappeared back through the mirror.

* * *

'Mother,' Meg burst into Madame Girys bedroom. 'Mother I need to speak to you!' she said.

'Megan, you know better then to simply burst into a room,' she turned from her dressed and saw she looked upset. 'What is wrong?' she frowned.

'I was supposed to meet Charlotte, we were going into town but when I went to her room, she wasn't there,' Meg said. 'I went inside, to see if she had left a note for me. I thought something might have been wrong. But I found this on the dresser,' She handed her mother the folded piece of paper.

Madame Giry took it and opened it, seeing the picture inside. Obviously one of Joshuas.

'You don't think the Opera Ghost took her do you?' Meg look worried. 'Well I mean.. I know he isn't a ghost but.. you don't think he's kidnapped her do you?'

'No of course not,' Madame Giry shook her head. Although in the back of her mind, she wasn't as sure as she sounded. She knew Erik would never hurt her but perhaps he had take her to his home.

'How could Joshua know about him?' Meg looked at the picture.

'Perhaps he heard stories of him and has drawn it from what the other girls have said,' Madame Giry said softly.

'I'm scared for Charlotte,' Me said softly.

'Don't be Meg, I'm sure she's fine,' Madame Giry put an arm around her daughters shoulders. 'Perhaps she has gone into town and forgotten you were going together,'

Meg nodded but wasn't convinced.

'Now why don't you go into town and I'm sure Charlotte will return by our rehersals. If she isn't back then, we'll go and look for her,' she told her daughter. She would send a note down to Erik, perhaps he had taken Charlotte down to his home.

Meg nodded, giving her mother a hug before she left her room to go into town.

Meg didn't notice the figure that was hiding in the shadows. Erik waited until Meg had left before he emerged from the shadows and knocked on Madame Girys door.

'Meg, I'm sure Charlotte is fine, there is no need to..' Madame Giry opened the door and was surprised to find Erik standing there.

'Erik,' she said surprised, standing aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

'Madame Giry,' Erik nodded to her. 'I need your help,' he said softly.

'My help,' she smiled. 'Of course Erik, what is it?' she asked him. This was the first time she had seen him for 2 months and she noticed he had lost alot of weight and looked quite pale.

'It's Charlotte,' he said.

'You know where she is?' Madame Giry asked.

'Yes, she is in her room right now,' he frowned slightly before he continued. 'Joshua was chasing his cat and they got into the labyrinth. Charlotte came after them and fell into the water chamber,'

'Oh my Erik, is she..' Madame Giry breathed the unfinished question.

'She is alright, I rescued her. But she needs to be changed into warm clothes and I couldn't..' he shook his head.

'Of course, I shall come immediantly,' Madame Giry told him.

'I shall take you, the passage ways are faster,' Erik said.

Madame Giry simply nodded and they left together.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses**

VagrantCandy - Thanks for reviewing and for pointing it out about the indoor plumbing. I couldn't survive with anything but a full finctioning bathroom and I can't imagine life without one so I figurre the Opera House was doing REALLY well. lol. Thanks for reading

**Princess Airiana - **Sorry it has taken so long to send another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing

**fluffy-bubbles - **It has taken awhile but another chapter has finally landed. Thanks for reading

**Opera Phantom - **Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

**lovesforgotten - **Thanks for being so patient. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this so far. Thanks for reviewing

**D - **Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter

**Phantomsecretlove -** Please dont hurt me lol Thanks for reading and reviewing

**Alda Rethe - **Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying!

**Don Juanita Triumphant -** Dont apologise, I'm just glad that you're getting a chance to read it :) Thanks for reviewing

**Jen Lennon - **Thanks for reading and reviewing

**KitSunRW - **Yes he has saved her :) Glad you're enjoying and thanks for reviewing

**pixiestars162 -** Thank you for reviewing several chapter, I appreciate just one review so thanks for sending them all. Glad you're enjoying

**Well that's all for now, I promise I'll try and update more often! **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Authors Note -** First of all, let me apologise for not posting for so long. RL has been hectic and my muse was hiding. Luckily, my muse has started to be useful again. Only a short chapter but I'll try and post another, longer chapter soon.

Review replys are no longer allowed in stories, according to the rules but thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far :)**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Arriving back at the bedroom using the mirror, Madame Giry moved straight to Charlottes bedside. She was shivering and she immediantly moved to her dresser, finding her another night dress. Joshua watched silently, not sure what was going on. He held Angel close to his chest.

'Erik, take Joshua into his bedroom while I help Charlotte,' Madame Giry said.

Erik nodded. 'Come Joshua,' he said, indicated the door into the boys bedroom. Joshua nodded, standing, looking at his sister once more before he went with Erik.

Joshua moved and sat on his bed, watching Erik who remained standing. Erik was startled when the boy started crying.

He frowned, unsure of what to do. 'I.. it's alright Joshua,' he said softly. 'Your sister is well, she's just asleep,'

Joshua sniffled and looked up at him and wiped at his eyes, holding Angel tightly before he moved to sit on the floor and play with his toy carriages.

Erik watched silently as he did so and watched as a carriage rolled across the foor and hit his foot. He smiled before he leaned down and pushed it back to Joshua who grinned at him and Erik smiled back.

Madame Giry changed Charlotte into dry clothes and wrapped two blankets around her, folding Eriks cape and placing it at the end of the bed.

Once she had settled Charlotte, she knocked on the door which joined the two rooms before she opened it and was surprised at the sight which confronted her. Erik and Joshua were playing with a spinning top together, Joshua laughing.

Erik looked up as she entered. 'Madame Giry, is she alright?'

'Yes, she shall be fine,' she assured him. 'She's still resting,'

He nodded. 'Someone should stay with her until she wakes,' he said, peering into her bedroom.

'I can stay for awhile but then I must go to rehersals,' Madame Giry said.

Erik nodded. 'I'd like to stay with her,' he said softly.

Madame Giry was surprised but simply nodded. Perhaps he would stay when she awoke? Was it too much to hope for? 'You know where I'am if you need me. I suggest you lock the door so no one can walk in though,' The Opera House was fairly empty now, all the dancers and chorus had gone out for the morning. 'I shall tell the girls she is sick and cannot attend rehersal today. I shall return later with lunch,' she told him.

Erik simply nodded before she left and he locked the door after her, returning to Charottes bedside and watched her sleeping form. She was even more beautiful then he had remembered. Her red hair gave a strong contrast to her pale skin, which was even more pale now. Her hair was loose and across her face and he reached across with his gloved hand and pushed it from her eyes.

As he touched her cheek, Charlotte whimpered softly and he was about to pull away when she nuzzled his hand before becoming still again.

His eyes had widened slightly at her action. 'Charlotte,' he breathed her name before he settled into the chair he had placed beside her bed to wait for her to awaken.

* * *


End file.
